Cet autre
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: La solitude est sa compagne fidèle, Mû s'en accommode tant bien que mal, seulement un être hante ses pensées. Plus exactement celui qui lui a volé son amour. Que fait Angelo avec lui, là-bas, baigné dans ce pays ensoleillé pendant qu'il demeure à l'abri de la lumière ?


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Une fois n'est pas coutume je m'attaque à Mû, parfaitement le Bélier. Bien que je m'amuse à lui casser du sucre sur le dos et à faire tourner ma petite poire en bourrique, j'ai voulu essayer de retranscrire le personnage d'une manière sérieuse.

En plus j'aime bien ce pairing, je pensais être la seule mais non.

Je dédie ce petit texte à ma **Zexy** d'amour parce que je l'aime euh. On s'apporte mutuellement beaucoup de choses, puisse cette amitié perdurer comme celle de Mu et de Shaka ^^

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

OoOo0oOoO

 **Cet autre**

OoOo0oOoO

* * *

Isolé du reste du monde, dans sa tour imprenable, Mû vivait en autarcie depuis de nombreuses années. Son quotidien était rythmé par des tâches banales et par l'apprentissage de son disciple. Ses journées remplies, lui permettaient de ne pas trop penser sur ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, là bas, sur sa terre d'adoption.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas si beaucoup de ses pairs le regrettaient, d'ailleurs il ne s'en souciait pas. Maintenant il résidait ici, dans cette contrée perdue, balayée par les vents secs et glacés à temps complet ayant pour seule compagnie le sifflement des bourrasques frappant les volets en bois. En fait, pour être exact, Kiki l'accompagnait, le chevalier ne se retrouvait pas complètement esseulé, pourtant en son for intérieur quelque chose lui manquait terriblement. Une présence, un soutien, un lien.

* * *

Mû ne se laissait pas aller à la mélancolie, surtout en journée. Kiki l'accaparait bien trop pour cela. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'enfant justement qui entrait en trombe dans la bibliothèque, marteau en main.

— Maître Mû ! Maître Mû !

L'interpellé délaissa son livre pour aller à la rencontre du petit.

— Allons, que se passe-t-il Kiki ? Pourquoi cette excitation ?

— J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Enfin j'y suis arrivé !

— A quoi ? demanda l'adulte en clignant des paupières.

— A assembler le brassard à l'épaulière ! Comme vous me l'avez indiqué !

L'actuel chevalier du Bélier plissa ses yeux et sourit en se penchant pour ébouriffer la chevelure rousse.

— C'est très bien, toutes mes félicitations ! Tu y es parvenu tout seul.

— Bah… Merci… répliqua gêné l'apprenti en se tortillant sur lui-même. Mais c'est grâce à vous que j'y suis arrivé ! Avec vos conseils. Vous faisiez quoi maître ?

— Rien d'important. Bon, si nous allions manger ? Je ne te garantis pas qu'il reste encore du Dresil _(1),_ une petite souris s'est amusée à le dévorer…

Kiki baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres en signe d'aveu. Tous deux gagnèrent la cuisine pour se restaurer. Passer ses journées avec son élève s'avérait fort distrayant pour le chevalier, qui plus est, le petit possédait un esprit éveillé, tenir une conversation avec lui était plus qu'appréciable.

Mû lui compta quelques histoires de leur peuple au coin du feu, et aussi une ou deux sur sa vie d'ancien apprenti. Kiki était insatiable quant aux récits de son mentor. Les yeux écarquillés, allongé sur le tapis persan, il dévorait littéralement les paroles de l'adulte. Au bout d'un moment, Mû lui ordonna d'aller se coucher.

* * *

La nuit se révélait détentrice des ombres et des idées noires. Le chevalier télamon ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Dans son lit, il réfléchissait durant des heures sans parvenir à gagner le sommeil. Son enfance repassait quelque fois dans sa mémoire, sans qu'il n'en contrôle les souvenirs. En pensant à certains de ses frères d'arme, un sourire teinté de nostalgie fleura sur ses lèvres roses. Ce n'était pas que le chevalier aimait vivre dans le passé, mais comme tout représentant de son peuple, une inclination naturelle à préserver le temps ancien existait en lui. Le jeune homme représentait en quelque sorte le gardien des mémoires des personnes qu'il côtoyait. L'histoire du Sanctuaire en faisait partie.

Il se remémorait ses premiers pas dans ce domaine sacré, apeuré mais surtout intrigué ; les premières rencontres avec ses futurs compagnons, ses impressions à ce moment là. Tous le regardaient bizarrement, quelques uns s'étaient même éloignés au début de par la différence que le petit atlante arborait. Mû avait toujours eu conscience de sa dissemblance avec le genre humain, pourtant ce ne fût pas plus facile pour lui d'affronter les regards chargés de curiosité de ses camarades. Tantôt au cœur des sujets de discussion, tantôt mis à l'écart. Sa vie en tant qu'apprenti ne se révéla pas évidente. Il apprit très jeune à ne compter que sur lui-même, ce fût probablement une des raisons qui le poussa à se retrancher avec le seul être exclu lui aussi. Le petit Shaka devint son meilleur ami même s'il demeurait un peu inaccessible dans ses réflexions. Mû pouvait venir le retrouver pour méditer quand la solitude le pesait.

Entouré dès son plus jeune âge mais seul. Voilà le chemin tout tracé de la destiné du jeune homme. Shion l'avait prévenu, seulement entre les discours protecteurs de son maître et la réalité, un fossé existait.

Et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle, puisque Mû se retrouvait seul dans son lit à tourner afin de gagner un peu de sommeil. En vain. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, se pelotonna de côté pour tenter de se réchauffer. Même le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre ne parvenait pas à le revivifier. Parce que clairement ce n'était pas de ça dont le Saint avait besoin. Non, Mû ressentait le besoin primaire de savoir que la personne qui comptait dans sa vie pensait à lui.

Lui justement…

Contre toute attente cette personne représentait tout son contraire, néanmoins elle possédait la caractéristique d'être franche quoi qu'il arrive et ce, dans toutes les situations possibles.

Paupières closes, Mû vit s'afficher devant elles, l'image intacte de son plus précieux allié, Angelo. Parfaitement. Le latin était entré dans sa vie tout naturellement, à l'image de son tempérament de fonceur. Il n'eût aucune appréhension à venir lui parler alors que les autres l'examinaient de loin. La première fois que le chevalier du Cancer vint à sa rencontre ce fût pour le toiser, un air enorgueilli affiché sur son visage. Les mots qu'il prononça furent simples mais directs : « toi t'es bizarre, tu viens d'où ? ». Etrangement, le petit atlante ne s'offusqua pas de cette remarque, car n'émanait pas une volonté de faire mal de la part d'Angelo. Sa curiosité s'exprimait à haute voix, sans fioriture. Ce fût probablement le premier à lui faire part de son ressenti sans le laisser de côté et sans se moquer. A partir de cet instant, Mû s'intéressa de plus près à ce garçon charismatique et frondeur. De là naquît une amitié solide puis avec le temps, celle-ci se transforma en intérêt pour changer en amour.

Angelo était le premier être à réellement s'intéresser à lui sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Il représentait aussi le seul véritable amour de Mû.

* * *

Au matin, seul devant sa fenêtre, Mû dégustait son thé au jasmin en se demandant ce que devenait sa moitié. En vérité, il se posait la question tous les jours que Zeus fût, n'ayant jamais la réponse. Depuis qu'il quittât le Sanctuaire précipitamment, il ne revît pas Angelo. Pour sa sécurité personnelle, jamais il n'envoyât de lettre non plus, demeurant dans l'ignorance la plus complète.

Il se doutait que Saga régnait en maître despotique, mais que pouvait-il faire tout seul ? Les autres restaient aveuglés par cette allégeance. Le chevalier du Bélier dissipa ses pensées moroses par l'arrivée tonitruante de son apprenti qui demandait attention. Il était l'heure de parfaire son éducation. Pendant le temps où il enseignait son art à Kiki, Mû avait l'esprit occupé, quelques fois il s'accordait des moments de légèreté, comme lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les massifs montagneux, où qu'ils se rendaient au village voisin. L'atlante adorait regarder le petit jouer avec les enfants de son âge. Cette insouciance, il la vivait à travers son disciple n'occultant pas pour autant leurs destinées toutes tracées.

Mais une fois seul avec lui-même, Mû redevenait sombre, extrêmement sérieux. Ce soir il se penchait sur des écrits anciens de son peuple. Il cherchait sans cesse à améliorer ses techniques autant combatives que de forgeron. La lueur de la bougie le fatigua, il fit une pause, se massant les tempes. Quelque chose de sourd grondait en lui, sans l'appréhender plus le jeune homme sentit une menace planer sur le Sanctuaire. Le temps de prendre les armes n'allait pas tarder, aussitôt ses pensées se dirigèrent sur la personne d'Angelo.

Angelo et son tempérament de feu, non de rock. L'amertume le gagnait toujours dans ces moments de divagation, seul perdu au milieu des rocheuses Mû avait tout le loisir de gamberger. Alors, afin d'alléger la lourdeur de cette absence, le Saint prenait la plume, écrivait à l'attention de l'être chéri sans envoyer une seule lettre. Dedans, il exprimait ses émotions, ses questions, ses tourments.

« _Cher Angelo,_

 _Nous sommes le premier jour d'octobre, les journées se sont considérablement raccourcies, le ciel devient bas, sombre. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, tu sais que j'aime les nuances de gris, comme tu me le dirais, cela correspond bien à mon tempérament placide._

 _La formation de Kiki m'accapare beaucoup, bonne chose en soit._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que tu deviens, là-bas au milieu de ce soleil, des jours lumineux, je parie que tu restes égal à toi-même. Nous nous sommes jamais contactés depuis mon départ, je n'ai jamais reçu une lettre de ta part, alors que tu sais parfaitement où je suis. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je comprends._

 _Seulement, les années n'effacent pas mes sentiments envers toi, j'aimerais pouvoir te les murmurer à l'oreille, comme quand nous étions adolescents toi et moi. Je me souviens que tu m'emmenais par la main à l'abri des regards, dans les coins secrets que tu affectionnais tant. Devant cette mer aussi bleue que le cyan de tes yeux, je n'ai jamais eu peur face à leur rudesse. Ton franc parlé m'a toujours fasciné, tu étais bien le seul à être honnête face à moi._

 _Pour sentir ta main caresser mes cheveux, je donnerais tout ce que je possède, même mon don particulier. Si je pouvais l'utiliser sans crainte, je m'immiscerais chez toi, dans ton temple, pour une entrevue furtive. Je n'en ai pas le droit, malheureusement._

 _Quelque chose me retient aussi de trahir ma couverture… Celle de te surprendre avec lui. Lui. Tu sais que depuis enfant, il rivalise d'audace pour t'arracher à moi. Là, je suis impuissant face au manque que je ne maîtrise pas._

 _Angelo, je ne contrôle rien du tout. Que fais-tu de tes nuits ? Penses-tu à moi quelques fois ?_

 _Finalement, je suis bien heureux que tu ne me vois pas dans cet état d'inquiétude. Je ne veux pas non plus sonder les étoiles, elles m'apprendraient des choses désagréables te concernant. La certitude m'indique qu'une partie de toi, m'a remplacé avec lui. J'essaie de me mettre à ta place, il est présent lui, charismatique, charmeur, accrocheur. Comparé à sa beauté que suis-je ?_

 _De toute manière, la question ne se pose pas. Je vais devoir te laisser mon tendre amour, je vais me coucher pour être en forme demain. Si je pouvais déposer un seul baiser, ce serait sur ta bouche pulpeuse, cette même bouche qui me promettait de m'attendre éternellement._

 _Encore une fois, je ne t'en veux pas. Cette lettre n'arrivera jamais à destination, c'est mieux ainsi._

 _Sache seulement que je pense à toi chaque minute de ma vie, même si c'est égoïste de ma part. Ici, c'est la seule chose qui me donne l'espoir. L'espoir de te revoir, car je ne doute pas que nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau. La seule peur que j'ai, c'est de te voir changer, de ne plus te reconnaître. Et toi, me reconnaîtras-tu ?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ton dévoué Mû._ »

En cachetant la précieuse lettre, l'atlante s'autorisa la seule marque de faiblesse qu'il ne montrait à personne. Il prit quelques minutes pour pleurer silencieusement afin de laver sa peine. Demain sera un autre jour, il continuera d'avancer pour le bien de son apprenti, pour le bien de sa lignée, pour le bien de tous les chevaliers.

Aussi fort était-il, aussi humain resterait-il. Mû pleurait, parfaitement. Lui aussi avait le droit de s'épancher sur l'absence et le destin cruel. Cet état ne durait jamais longtemps, en sortant de la bibliothèque, il éteignit les candélabres pour aller se coucher.

~OOoOO~

Ce matin en Grèce, un homme se tenait sur sa terrasse, vêtu légèrement, tasse de café en main. Il buvait tranquillement en admirant la ligne d'horizon sanguine, traduisant le levé de l'aurore. Ce moment d'avant lui plaisait énormément.

Angelo se faisait maints films sur les paysages qui s'étendaient derrière les rochers, derrière la mer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voyagé de sa vie, sauf en mission mais elles ne se déroulaient jamais loin de son pays d'adoption. L'air frais du matin ne le dérangeait pas, la brise venait effleurer le grain basané de sa peau, le faisant trembler de manière imperceptible.

Quelques fois, le chevalier du Cancer rêvait de partir loin d'ici, de découvrir d'autres contrées, exotiques, dépaysantes. L'aventure ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire. Seulement sa place demeurait au Sanctuaire, à protéger sa déesse.

Les années écoulées l'endurcirent, dorénavant il était craint de tous, encore plus que lorsqu'il fût enfant. Son nom faisait trembler tout le monde, surtout depuis qu'il endossa sa nouvelle identité. C'était sa fierté à lui, son masque en quelque sorte. Il n'était plus le même homme depuis qu' _il_ était parti. Emportant dans son sillage l'humanité d'Angelo, laissant la place à Deathmask. Dire que Mû lui manquait se révélait être un doux euphémisme, cependant il se forçait à annihiler tout ce qui le rattachait au chevalier télamon. A cause de lui, il devenait plus doucereux, plus accessible, or Angelo ne le permettait pas. Leurs vies n'étaient pas faites pour se lier, la preuve, son amour interdit l'abandonnât comme tous les autres pour sauver sa peau. Il aurait pu rester avec lui, il aurait dû lui dire de venir, il aurait pu tuer Saga…

Avec des si, Angelo refaisait le monde, le sien. Mû l'avait déçu irrémédiablement. Leur relation se brisa le jour où Mû s'enfuît comme un pleutre.

L'italien déposa sa tasse vide sur le muret jalonnant son jardin, adossé à l'édifice, il partait encore dans ses divagations. Même s'il ne voulait plus songer au Bélier, son cerveau lui envoyait des images du jeune homme encore et toujours.

Que serait sa vie aux côtés de sa moitié ? L'aurait-il empêché de devenir le monstre d'aujourd'hui ? L'aurait-il raisonné ? Oui, sûrement. Mû possédait le don d'apaiser les cœurs les plus noirs, de redonner l'éclat à toute personne désabusée. Auprès de lui, le Cancer vécût ses plus belles années. Dorénavant ce temps était révolu, inutile de s'apitoyer sur l'impossible.

Angelo admira les oiseaux migrateurs voler à tire d'aile dans le ciel zinzolin, et se parla pour lui-même.

— Que fais-tu là-bas, perdu dans tes montagnes ? Tu vis en ermite alors que moi j'avais besoin de toi, tu me l'avais promis en plus, de ne jamais partir sans moi. Quand je te demandais si un jour tu rejoindrais ton peuple, tu riais en m'assurant que tu ne quitterais jamais le Sanctuaire… Menteur !

» C'est de ta faute si je t'ai remplacé, à contre cœur en plus. Mû, tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher… Si un jour on se revoit, ne me juge pas, ne m'accuse pas. Je ne suis pas un saint comme toi.

Angelo fût tiré de son monologue par deux bras fins l'encerclant au cou. Une bouche tiède picora sa peau frémissante, des cheveux doux chatouillèrent ses épaules. Cette cascade topaze n'était pas la sienne, elle n'était pas aussi soyeuse, pas aussi parfumée. Cette fragrance de jasmin et d'encens si particulière demeurait sa préférée. Le méditerranéen n'affectionnait pas tant les roses que ça. Une main frôla sa joue, un autre baiser lui rappela au bon souvenir de son amant actuel.

— Tu fais quoi encore dehors ? Je t'attends moi, viens rentrons à l'intérieur, ordonna de façon mielleuse Aphrodite en se pendant au cou d'Angelo.

— Non, laisse-moi encore un peu.

— Pour quoi faire ? Viens, j'ai envie de toi.

— J'arrive, décidément tu es insatiable, répondit le gardien du quatrième temple en embrassant le dessus de la main blanche.

Le chevalier des Poissons laissa échapper un bâillement, puis prit congé de son hôte en effleurant son bras avant de regagner ses appartements. Angelo le regarda partir de sa démarche chaloupée en souriant. Son sourire s'apparentait plus à un rictus carnassier que rêveur. Aphrodite ne remplacera jamais Mû dans son cœur, cependant il avait bien pris sa place dans son lit. Cette dernière constatation tira une moue contrariée à l'homme abrupte. La vie devait poursuivre son cours, avec ou sans son véritable amour. La seule satisfaction qui l'avait était la certitude que le Bélier se trouvait seul. Un hochement désabusé de la tête indiqua que même ça, ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

— A bientôt _il mi amore_ , je sais qu'on se reverra…

Angelo tourna les talons et rentra chez lui, entouré de l'attention d'Aphrodite mais désespérément seul.

 **FIN**

* * *

Lexique :

(1) Riz sucré au beurre et aux fruits secs nappés de yaourt.


End file.
